


Chantage(s)

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [35]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blackmail, Community: 31_jours, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sequel, UDC!verse, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Tous les moyens sont bons pour faire bouger le Sanctuaire de ses bases mais Saga n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse en arriver jusque là. Et quand, par dessus le marché, ceux sur qui il doit pouvoir compter ne sont pas à la hauteur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chantage(s)

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 2 septembre 2006 – photographie  
>  **Fandom** : Saint Seiya – UDC!verse  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse – Séquelle – se déroule fin 2006 / début 2007, soit un peu plus de deux ans après la fin d’UDC. S'inscrit en parallèle de [la dernière salve de drabbles récemment mise en ligne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3998659/chapters/11767289). Écrit à l'occasion du mois d'amnistie d'août 2015 dans le cadre de la communauté LJ 31_jours.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce _

La première enveloppe marron était arrivée au courrier du matin, anonyme parmi toutes les autres, entre paperasses administratives et missives diverses d’ordre privé à distribuer aux habitants du Sanctuaire, du plus insignifiant de ses serviteurs au plus puissant d’entre eux, à savoir Saga Antinaïkos dont l’identité était inscrite au feutre noir et d'une main sûre sur le recto de ladite enveloppe.

Il ne l’avait, toutefois, pas ouverte tout de suite : avant, il convenait de procéder à un premier tri du courrier, tâche qu’il s’était toujours réservé dans le secret de son bureau, en dépit des quelques – rares – personnes de confiance sur lesquelles il se reposait pour les travaux subalternes. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré tout contrôler lui-même ; la réalité étant néanmoins ce qu’elle était – un Sanctuaire chaque année plus lourd et plus complexe à gérer – il s’était bon gré mal gré résolu à déléguer.

Mais pas le premier tri du courrier. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qui pouvait à l’occasion se dissimuler au milieu du tout-venant, sans oublier qu’il était toujours utile de savoir qui recevait du courrier et qui n’en recevait jamais, d’où il était expédié et par qui. La suite des opérations était assurée par l’un de ses secrétaires, lequel organisait en particulier la distribution des lettres et des paquets dans l’île. Mais à ce stade, Saga en savait déjà tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir.

Une fois cette tâche expédiée, il s’était installé confortablement derrière son bureau, avec un café et une cigarette – une énième depuis l’aube qui l’avait trouvé déjà debout – et avait ouvert le pli.

Aiolia avait décidément l’air très heureux aux côtés de Jane. Mais cette première pensée, quasi inconsciente, du Pope, n’avait pas tardé à se racornir sous l’effet de la colère : ces photos, d’où sortaient-elles ? Une dizaine de clichés lui avait glissé des mains pour se répandre sur sa table de travail et transformer celle-ci en un patchwork de morceaux de vie volée à l’insu de celui qui en était le point de mire. Ici, Aiolia en train de courir dans Central Park. Là, Aiolia avec son épouse à son bras, sortant d’un restaurant. Aiolia discutant avec les élèves de son école d’arts martiaux. Aiolia faisant ses courses. Aiolia, en train de vivre une existence normale sous un objectif à l’affût et de toute évidence, tenace. Le cœur battant, le Pope avait passé les photographies en revue, encore et encore, jusqu’à en oublier l’heure. Il avait fallu plusieurs coups toqués à sa porte avec insistance pour qu’il reprît pied dans l’instant présent et ravalât tout à la fois fureur, ébahissement et incompréhension à l’approche du déjeuner.

Cette première fois, il n’avait rien dit. A personne. Ni à Rachel, ni à Kanon, préférant conserver par devers lui ce qu’il n’était pas en mesure d’expliquer. Nul mot n’accompagnait les clichés ; quant à l’enveloppe, elle s’était révélée aussi peu loquace que de prime abord, y compris à l’issue d’un examen minutieux : postée depuis Athènes, elle ne portait aucune trace de son expéditeur, rien qui aurait pu permettre de savoir qui, comment et surtout pourquoi.

Par ailleurs, bien que révolté par cette intrusion manifeste dans la vie privée de l’un de ses pairs et inquiété par le message sous-jacent à la démarche –« nous vous surveillons », qui qu’eût pu être ce “nous” dont les identités possibles foisonnaient en ces temps troublés – le Pope avait dû se résoudre à l’idée que rien, dans ces tirages, ne recelait de danger… à court terme, disons. Quand bien même cette surveillance impliquait qu’“on” savait où trouver les chevaliers d’or et qu’“on” était par conséquent en mesure de s’en prendre à eux, Aiolia était tout à fait en mesure de s’en débrouiller seul, Saga n’avait pas l’ombre d’un doute à ce sujet.

Aussi ne s’était-il posé la question qu’un instant, avant de la chasser aussi sec. Il valait mieux se taire. D’abord parce que les réactions des uns et des autres demeuraient imprévisibles et qu’un problème à gérer à la fois, ça suffisait, merci bien. Ensuite – et surtout – le “message” demeurait pour le moins parcellaire. Des compléments étaient à prévoir, qui, peut-être, permettraient de remonter à la source de ce petit jeu, pour l’heure malsain, mais qui pourrait bien devenir dangereux si le Sanctuaire – donc lui, le Pope – n’y mettait pas un terme. Or, à cet effet, Saga avait besoin de temps et par conséquent que le “on” en question n’eût pas de raison de cesser de jouer avec le feu. Certes, l’expéditeur anonyme venait d’user du briquet ; il ne serait néanmoins pas dit que le Sanctuaire verserait l’essence. Du moins, pas dans l’immédiat.

* * *

 

De fait, les autres enveloppes n’étaient pas arrivées tout de suite, sans que Saga s’en formalisât outre mesure. “On” attendait de juger de la réaction du Sanctuaire. Réaction nulle et non avenue en l’occurrence si bien que s’était effectivement produit ce sur quoi le Pope avait compté : une gradation dans la provocation.

Après le Lion, le Cancer et le Capricorne avaient à leur tour fait – et faisaient encore, sans aucun doute – les frais d’une surveillance plus rapprochée encore que celle dont Aiolia avait été l’objet. L’essentiel des clichés avait capturé des instants qui auraient dû demeurer privés et posait question : comment celui – ou celle – qui s’était trouvé derrière l’appareil photo s’y était-il pris ? Saga avait tout de suite reconnu l’appartement derrière les deux hommes surpris en pleine intimité, pour s’y être déjà rendu à plusieurs reprises lors de ses récents déplacements en Espagne.

De toute évidence, bien que prises au téléobjectif et rendues granuleuses par une sensibilité élevée, il avait fallu que le point de vue fût plongeant sur l’appartement des deux hommes pour qu'elles fussent à ce point dépourvues de tout ambiguïté quant à ce qu'elles retranscrivaient. Or, de son souvenir des lieux, Saga ne se rappelait pas qu’il y eut un vis-à-vis marqué ; l’immeuble le plus proche se situait en retrait, de l’autre côté d’une large avenue, soit à une bonne centaine de mètres de là, si ce n’était plus. Alors comment ?

Cette fois, Saga avait hésité, assez longtemps pour que, plus que la raison, le souci de préserver ce qui pouvait encore l’être de la vie privée de ses deux alter ego l’eût finalement incité à les informer du problème, à l’occasion de l’un de leurs séjours au Sanctuaire. Sans surprise, Angelo avait vociféré ; Shura, pour sa part, s’était drapé dans l’une des fureurs froides et maîtrisées que le Pope redoutait plus encore que les gesticulations colériques du Cancer. Néanmoins, l’Espagnol avait su mettre de côté les aboutissants – bien que Saga l’eût soupçonné de rajouter mentalement l’offense à sa liste personnelle de griefs à l'encontre de leurs ennemis – pour se recentrer sur les tenants :

« Ok, on est en train de s’envoyer en l’air. Et alors ?

— Shura, tu… ! »

Angelo s’en était presque étouffé d’indignation mais la main autoritaire de son compagnon, paume sèchement dressée face à lui, l’avait coupé dans son élan protestataire :

« C’est illégal ? Non, que je sache. Alors ils peuvent bien en faire ce qu’ils veulent, de ces photos, pour ce qu’on en a à foutre.

— Même si elles devaient se retrouver dans la presse ? Avait argué Saga, sans masquer ses doutes.

— Même.

—Et si, moi, je ne suis pas d’accord ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu n’assumes pas ?

— Hé… Ce n’est pas moi, l’ennemi. »

A son tour, l’Italien avait levé les mains dans une volonté d’apaisement qui avait vu Shura s’excuser dans la seconde avant de rajouter :

« Ça n’arrivera pas de toute manière, rassure-toi. »

Angelo n’avait pas eu l’air convaincu, et l’Antinaïkos, s’il n’en avait rien montré, n’avait pas manqué de partager son manque de conviction. Néanmoins, il n’était pas allé contre l’avis du Capricorne qu’il soupçonnait d’avoir cherché à tranquilliser, et son ami et amant, et lui-même au passage. Non, ils n’avaient rien fait de mal et leur intégrité à tous les deux était assez inaltérable concernant leur relation, pour ne pas se préoccuper de conséquences dont ils estimaient qu’elles ne les concernaient pas ; mais le malaise était là.

 

* * *

 

Les jours avaient passé, puis les semaines, sans autre pli suspect ni alerte d’aucune sorte, que ce fût dans la presse institutionnelle ou par la voix de médias indépendants sur les réseaux sociaux. La menace sous-jacente à ces envois anonymes n’avait pas été mise à exécution.

Néanmoins, par acquis de conscience plus que par mesure de précaution, Shura et Angelo avaient quitté l’Espagne pour se réfugier là où Saga lui-même n’était pas sûr d’être en mesure de les retrouver et aucun nouveau cliché n’était venu alimenter le dossier que le Pope s’était résolu à ouvrir aux côtés de tous ceux qu’il renseignait depuis des mois avec non sans ce qui commençait à ressembler à un certain fatalisme.

Jusqu’à ce matin-là.

 

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Kanon se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte de son bureau, à l’évidence stoppé net dans son élan par ce qu’il lisait sur le visage de son jumeau et dont ce dernier savait qu’il n’avait nul besoin de partir en quête d’un miroir pour s’en figurer le tableau peu réjouissant.

Devant l’absence de réponse de Saga, le cadet s’était avancé de quelques pas et d’un hochement de tête, désigna les documents que son frère tenait entre ses doigts aux jointures blanchies :

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Un instant Saga ouvrit la bouche… mais pour dire quoi ? Apposer des mots sur ce qu’il redoutait et ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder tout à la fois, reviendrait à tenter de décrire ce qui ne devait pas l’être, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela n’aurait pas dû exister. Ou tout du moins, qu’il se serait volontiers passé d’une telle confrontation. Décidément, rien ne lui serait jamais épargné.

Alors, sans un mot, il tendit à son frère les clichés dont l’angoisse, l’inquiétude et la consternation mêlées avaient froissé les bords.

« Bordel de… »

Le glissement du papier glacé, tandis que Kanon passait et repassait en revue les photographies, était une pierre à aiguiser le long des nerfs du Pope dont le corps tout entier frémit lorsqu’il prit une profonde inspiration et se renfonça dans son siège, les yeux fermés et les narines pincées.

« C’est quoi ce délire ?

— Camus. »

Un simple prénom pour tout expliquer : le cadet des jumeaux avait relevé les yeux et secouait lentement la tête, imitant ainsi son frère quelques instants plus tôt.

« Mais enfin, comment…

— Le gars chez qui il vit depuis bien trois mois si ce n’est plus. Du moins je suppose.

— Parce que tu sais où il est ? »

Saga jeta un coup d’œil pénétrant à son frère qui lâcha un rire sec, non dépourvu cependant d’une pointe d’amusement :

« J’aurais dû m’en douter.

— Je n’ai pas à me mêler de la façon dont il décide de mener son existence.

— En l’occurrence, tu aurais peut-être dû.

— Encore aurait-il fallu que j’en vienne à imaginer un truc pareil. »

Contrairement aux envois précédents, ces clichés-là n’avaient pas été volés. Ou du moins pas au sens où d’aucuns pouvaient l’entendre habituellement. Celui ou celle qui avait capturé de telles scènes s’était trouvé avec Camus, en sa compagnie, et peu importait qu’elle fut passive. Ce qui, de toute évidence, était le cas. Le chevalier du Verseau donnait l’impression de n’avoir nulle conscience de l’objectif braqué sur lui alors que, le visage amaigri et les cheveux mal attachés, il se tenait penché, le nez à ras de la poudre blanche déversée sur un miroir tendu vers lui par une main obligeante dont le propriétaire se tenait hors cadre. De la même manière, il semblait totalement ignorer qu’il était pris en photo alors que, gisant sur un lit en désordre, nu et l’intérieur de son bras marbré de bleu, il se faisait baiser, là encore par un homme impossible à identifier. A moins qu’il n’en eût absolument rien à foutre.

Cette idée, Kanon lut sur les traits de son frère qu’elle n’avait pas traversé que son seul esprit et ils s’entre-regardèrent, l’air sombre.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait laissé faire ça.

— Moi non plus. »

Récupérant les photos, Saga les parcourut une dernière fois avant de les rassembler et de les poser sur bureau, face retournée.

« Que ça n’aille pas fort dans sa tête, ok, ça n’a rien d’un scoop. Mais à ce point-là ? Non.

— Ça me coûte de le dire mais avec ce qu’il a l’air de “consommer”, tu ne crois pas que son jugement pourrait être altéré ?

— Pas au point de mettre ses pairs en danger. »

Le ton du Pope était sans appel et Kanon réalisa qu’au fond, il partageait son analyse en dépit de tous les arguments militant en faveur du contraire exposés dans les photographies et auxquels il aurait, lui aussi, préféré ne jamais être confronté.

« Cette fois, on va vraiment avoir un problème.

— Cette fois ? Saga, tu—

— Ils sont suivis, l’interrompit froidement son aîné. Ceux qui vivent hors du Sanctuaire. Jusqu’ici, toutes les photos qu’ _on_ m’a transmises tenaient lieu d’avertissement et n’avaient, a priori, pas vocation à être diffusées. Mais dans le cas présent… »

_Dans le cas présent, Dimitri – si tant est que ce soit lui qui soit derrière tout ça – tient une occasion en or de tous nous faire plonger._

Kanon s’était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et prit le temps de contempler le Sanctuaire en contrebas, calme à cette heure du déjeuner, avant de pivoter vers son jumeau :

« Tu n’as rien fait. »

Ce n’était pas une question.

« Je ne sais pas _qui_ tire les ficelles. Et même si je le savais, agir aurait risqué de précipiter les choses. Nous n’étions pas prêts. D’ailleurs, nous ne le sommes toujours pas et…

— Ce n’est pas de ça dont je te parle. »

L’image de Camus flotta un instant entre eux et Saga ne put s’empêcher de hausser les sourcils :

« Je te l’ai dit : ses choix de vie ne me regardent pas.

— Sauf qu’en l’occurrence, il nous met en danger, même si c’est malgré lui. Sans oublier qu’étant donné que _ça_ , là – Kanon eut un geste vague en direction du bureau de son frère – va nous péter à la gueule incessamment sous peu si j’en crois, et ta tronche d’enterrement et tes paroles pour le moins pessimistes, tu peux être sûr qu’il n’y a pas que ton manque d’anticipation qui va t’être reproché.

— C’est ce que tu penses ?

— En tout cas, c’est ce que d’autres vont penser, et crois-moi : Milo ne sera pas le dernier d’entre eux. »

Saga ne put réprimer un soupir d’agacement sous le regard circonspect de son cadet et, ouvrant les mains comme pour se saisir des mots qui se bousculaient pour le fuir, il marqua un temps d’arrêt, puis :

« Très honnêtement, j’ai en ce moment d’autres choses à penser que les problèmes de cul de ces deux-là. Camus finira bien par rentrer et s’il ne le fait pas, Milo ira le récupérer. Jusqu’à la prochaine fois.

— Camus est parti depuis pas loin d’un an. C’est bien plus qu’un simple “problème de cul”, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Et quand bien même ? Je ne suis pas sa mère, bon sang ! Et puis d’abord, depuis quand tu t’inquiètes à son sujet ?

— Depuis que tu t’inquiètes, toi, pour lui. »

Il ne l’avait pas fait suivre, non, mais les correspondants du Sanctuaire en France s’étaient acquittés de leur mission, une parmi tant d’autres, en informant Saga de la présence du Verseau à Paris et de ses lieux de résidence successifs. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps au Pope pour identifier l’occupant du plus récent d’entre eux, et dont ni le nom ni le prénom ne lui disaient quoi ce que fût qui aurait pu l’inquiéter plus que de raison. C’était en définitive la volonté manifeste de Camus de ne pas revenir au Sanctuaire, et donc de donner corps à une espèce de séparation d’avec le Scorpion à laquelle bien peu avaient voulu ajouter foi, qui l’avait turlupiné plus que de raison. Parce que le Scorpion, il le côtoyait tous les jours et clairement, il ne goûtait guère le silence dans lequel son… quoi : ami, amant, ex-futur ou futur-ex ? Bref, celui qu’il aimait malgré tout le laissait depuis de nombreuses semaines. Et un Milo déprimé avait le don de plomber encore un peu plus une ambiance qui n’était déjà plus au beau fixe et que le Pope avait chaque jour un peu plus de mal à gérer, en sus de tout ce qui contribuait à la dégrader.

Mais quand bien même Saga s’était surpris plus d’une fois à reprocher in petto sa fuite à Camus– puisque c’était bien de cela qu’il s’agissait, rien de plus, mais rien de moins – il n’avait pas souhaité intervenir. Pour les raisons déjà avancées devant Kanon. Mais aussi parce que l’aperçu de ce dont avait déjà été capable le Verseau en terme d’auto flagellation par le passé, et dont chacun avait pu être le témoin involontaire près de trois ans plus tôt, ne lui avait pas spécialement donné envie d’investiguer le sujet plus avant. De la lâcheté ? Oui, sûrement. Mais une lâcheté dûment nourrie par sa certitude de ne pas être le mieux placé pour intervenir dans pareille situation. Qu’aurait-il pu dire ou faire face à un comportement qui le dépassait en toutes choses et qu’il admettait être incapable de comprendre ? Il savait que l’exercice de l’autorité, pourtant légitime, qu’il avait sur le Français, n’était pas une solution. Or, il n’avait pas d’autres armes qui lui fussent assez familières à sa disposition. Quant à prévenir Milo, mauvaise idée : aussi déprimé fût-il, le Grec était suffisamment remonté contre son ancien compagnon pour refuser ne serait-ce que d’entendre prononcer son prénom.

« Sors-le de là, poursuivit Kanon au bout d’un silence tout aussi songeur que celui de son jumeau. On n’a pas les moyens en ce moment d’avoir en plus des emmerdes en interne.

— Il va me détester.

— Avant de te remercier. Même s’il ne te le dira pas. »

Saga marmonna une réponse assez peu intelligible pour que sa traduction selon Kanon oscillât entre un « oui, peut-être que tu as raison » peu convaincu et un « tu fais chier, tu sais ça ? » assez bien senti pour que son cadet considérât nécessaire d’enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou :

« Et puis, franchement, au point où on en est…

— Oui, enfin, ce ne sont encore que des hypothèses de ma part : que je sache, pour le moment rien n’est encore sorti et j’espère bien être mis au courant assez tôt pour… »

La vibration de son portable sur sa table de travail l’interrompit. Shura. Contemplant fixement l’écran sur lequel le prénom du Capricorne scintillait sous le signal d’appel, le Pope se trouva stupide. Il devait répondre. Tout en sachant par avance qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie d’entendre ce que l’Espagnol allait lui dire.

« Oui ?

— Camus. Ils ne l’ont pas loupé.

— Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

— Ça va être compliqué.

— Démerde-toi. »

L’autre avait déjà raccroché quand l’aîné des jumeaux reposa lentement l’appareil. L’ordinateur, allumé à côté de lui, écopa d’un regard hésitant de sa part avant qu’il ne s’en détournât. Plus tard.

« Kanon ? Appelle Aiolia. Qu’il prenne le premier avion, je veux le voir d’ici demain matin. »

Son frère hocha la tête sans répondre et la porte qu’il referma pourtant avec soin derrière lui en sortant du bureau parut néanmoins claquer dans le silence avec assez de violence pour tirer un frémissement au Pope.

 _Au point où on en est…_ Saga ne réussit pas tout à fait à ravaler un rire.

Désespéré.

 


End file.
